


What Happens in the Lounge, Stays in the Lounge.

by that_gay_they



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we fall like L'manburg, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Projection go brrrr, Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and studying, as fluffy as you can get when there isn't really dialouge, but phil is basically a father figure to teachers and students alike, changed my mind sbi is cannon now, fluff??, oh yea i should mention that they're teachers instead of students in this, that was for you fox lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay_they/pseuds/that_gay_they
Summary: another text fic,but they're teachers
Relationships: Maybe Later
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	1. [dre: which one of you MOTHERFUCKERS TOOK MY FOOD?]

**_[dre_** _has added_ ** _jared_** _,_ _and 7 others to_ ** _WHO DID IT?]_**

**dre** : which one of you MOTHERFUCKERS TOOK MY FOOD?

**tpn simp** : What?

**arson** : the fuck do you mean

**bad <3**: language! :(

**dre** : it means i’m asking who took my fucking food

**bad <3**: dream :( 

**dre** : _@404_ did you take my food again?

**404** : why would i??? noone wants to eat the disaster you make of a lunch

**404** : wtf did you even bring?

**dre** : some fucking leftover panda expres

**tpn simp** : that would be me then. orange chicken. i didn’t think you could be whiter, dream.

**dre** : fucck you

**bi-con** : fucck 

**furry** : fucck

**furry** : also who tf put this as my nickname

_[furry has changed their nickname to hackerman]_

**hackerman** : thats better

_[bi-con has changed hackerman’s nickname to furry]_

**furry** : fuck you.

**bad <3**: language!

**furry** : sorry bad

**jared** : could you guys not text rn im teaching a class

**tpn simp** : that sounds like a ‘you’ problem <3

**jared** : i stg techno i will take your lunch

**tpn simp** : touch my food and i will pour laxatives in your coffee

**arson** : wilbur back off it’s for your own good. He will do it.

**jared** : how?? do you know?? that??

**404** : he just does. Trust him on this. i’ve witnessed it first hand

**jared** : ok then

**404** : good

**arson** : good

**tpn simp** : i swear to god, wilbur. if my food is gone you know what i’ll do. 

**jared** : …

**jared** : [ _LMAOOO.jpg_ ]

**dre** : LMAOOOO

**arson** : wilbur you need to run

**arson** : wilbur please i’m trying to help you. 

**arson** : R U N 

**404** : f’s in the chat guys

**dre** : F

**bi-con** : F

**Furry** : F

_[Private chat between **jared** and **tpn simp** ] _

**tpn simp** : im telling phil

**jared** : NO

**jared** : PLEASE DONT

**jared** : TEVHNP

_[tpn simp has gone offline]_

**jared** : FUCK IYVOBISNFC

[ **_WHO DID IT?_ **]

**bisness man** : F

**jared** : WHO LET THIS MAN IN

**bisness man** : hey babe ;)

**jared** : dream remove this man

**dre** : no can do sorry lmao

[ _bi-con has kicked bisness man_ ]

**bi-con** : you owe me now wilbur :)

**furry** : oh god. I feel so bad for you wilbur. 

**furry** : good luck o7

[ _furry has gone offline_ ]

**jared** : should i be scared

[ _bi-con has gone offline_ ]

[ _dre has gone offline_ ]

[ _bad <3 has gone offline _]

[ _404 has gone offline_ ]

[ _arson has gone offline_ ]

**bisness** **man** : hey babe ;))

**jared** : no

[ _jared has gone offline_ ]


	2. [furry: how do you BURM WATER?]

_**[WHO DID IT?]** _

**bad <3**: any one want to come by after school for some cookies?

 **dre** : hell yeah

 **furry** : sure

 **jared** : ill try 

**tpn** **simp** : what kind?

 **bad <3**: chocolate chip!

 **arson** : lmao i could make better cookies

 **404** : you literally burnt water last time bad let you use the stoves.

 **404** : dont talk.

 **arson** : it was one time

 **bi-con** : three*

 **arson** : shush.

 **furry** : how do you BURM WATER?

 **arson** : im built different, that's how

 **furry** : ...

 **furry** : ok then.

 **404** : on an unrelated note, my lunch was also stolen. 

**404** : can the culprit please come clean,im broke.

 **dre** : yea,don't make the twink mad guys

 **404** : i-

 **dre** : also if your broke just get more money smh my head

 **404** : wtf 😃

 **bi-con** : why you mad gogy? he tells the truth

 **furry** : ^

 **tpn** **simp** : ^

 **arson** : ^

 **404** : ok fuck all of you

 **bad** **< 3**: language >:(

 **bad** **< 3**: and if you lost your lunch i could make you something

 **404** : thamk

 **bisness** **man** : According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.

_[dre has muted bisness man]_

**dre** : not again.

 **tpn** **simp** : again?

 **bi-con** : again.

 **tpn** **simp** : wow what gc have i not been added to.

 **dre** : no one say anything

 **tpn** **simp** : wow. im so hurt.

 **dre** : mk

 **jared** : why do i smell smoke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look! another chapter!  
> this chapter was brought to you by resource gathering by elybeatmaker :)  
> make sure to drink some water, eat, or take your meds!  
> sorry for short chapters,I have no clue what to wrote for this leave ideas if you want :)


	3. [buzz: i am in aew of how your still alive tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the students pov :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to Ao3's statistics, only a small percentage of you are subscribed. it's free, and you can always unsubscribe later. enjoy the fic  
> character list, I really need to remember to add these:  
> BIGMANPOGCHAMP- tommy  
> buzz- tubbo  
> cow man- boffy  
> rantitty- ranboo  
> 🅱urpled- purpled

_**[MCC 69: Magenta Minors]** _

**cow** **man** : tommy what the fuck did you do.

 **cow man** : I smell smoke

 **BIGMANPOGCHAMP** : ...

 **cow** **man** : tommy i swear to god

 **rantitty** : he burnt something in mr. halos class. there may have been a small fire

 **🅱urpled** : oh god

 **🅱urpled** : did you manage to put the fire out?

 **rantitty** : another problem! mr nick is trying to make the fire bigger.

 **cow** **man** : in other words, tommy caused all of this 

**BIGMANPOGCHAMP** : fuck you. I didn't know that you couldn't put water on a grease fire

 **cow** **man** : THATS ONE OF THE FIRST THINHS YOU LEARN IN MR HALOS CKLASS?! HE FUCKIN TEACHES YOU THE SAFTEY MEASURES BEFORE YOU START COOKING

 **buzz** : i am in aew of how your still alive tommy

 **BIGMANPOGCHAMP** : wow evenm y best friend is against me

_[BIGMANPOGCHAMP has gone offline]_

**cow** **man** : you guys know what to do.

 **buzz** : spam him?

 **🅱urpled** : correct

 **rantitty** : please dont spam him he's trying to find the fire extinguisher

 **cow** **man** : he has been spared. hold your fire tubbo

 **buzz** : ok! :)

 **rantitty** : anyways

 **rantitty** : do any of you want to come over after school?

 **cow** **man** : no one was ts to watch all the john mullaney specials again, ranboo

 **rantitty** : be quiet. he will forever have a place in my heart

 **🅱urpled** : you won't have one in his tho

 **buzz** : purpled. that's to far :(

 **rantitty** : :(

 **🅱urpled** : shit in sorry man :(

 **🅱urpled** : I'm*

 **rantitty** : it's ok (:

 **🅱urpled** : well I'm gonna go, I'm in Mr soot's class and I dont want to get caught bye

_[🅱urpled has gone offline]_

**rantitty** : I should go too, I'm not in the mood for being near a fire o/

 **cow** **man** : bye

 **buzz** : bye ranboob :) 

_[rantitty has gone offline]_

_[buzz has gone offline]_

_[rantitty is online]_

**rantitty** : I don't like you very much currently

_[rantitty has gone offline]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> I'm going to attempt to update this twice a week, /maybe/ Mondays and Thursdays  
> song recommendation: people I don't like by UPSHAL(?)  
> here's a reminder to eat, drink some water, do your homework, take your meds, or take a shower.  
> Love y'all /p


	4. [jared: how do I hide a body? ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to the teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone  
> following the schedule pog  
> character list, finally  
> jared/ wilbur simp - wilbur  
> 404 - george  
> tpn simp - technoblade  
> dre - dream  
> bi-con - eret  
> furry - fundy  
> bisness man - schlatt  
> arson - sapnap  
> bad <3 - self explanatory, BBH  
> gremlin - tommy

* * *

**_[_ ** _private chat between_ **_gremlin_ ** _and_ **_wilbur simp]_ **

**wilbur simp** : tommy did you take my lunch again

 **gremlin** : perhaps

 **gremlin** : but that's not my problem lmao

 **wilbur** **simp** : I swear to God why mine? couldn't you have stole something from tubbo? 

**gremlin** : I could have, but I wanted to annoy you LOL

 **wilbur** **simp** : you better pray Tommy. I am going to kill you when we get home

 **gremlin** : I'll just go with tubbo and eret today

 **gremlin** : you tried

 **wilbur** **simp** : not if I tell Phil

 **gremlin** : like it'll work lmao you know phills to nice LOL

_[gremlin has gone offline]_

_[WHO DID IT]_

**jared** : how do I hide a body? 

**tpn** **simp** : that's a bit complicated, but I can give some tips

 **bad <3**: how do you know how to hide a body techno? 

**tpn simp** : i sold half my soul for infinite knowledge as a child

 **jared** : nah he's just watches too many crime shows

 **tpn simp** : that is also true. 

**tpn simp** : well here's the tips anyways. you want to bury the body vertically(that means like they're standing up) a more than 6 feet below the ground, a couple of feet above the body you want to put some animal bones so it throws off the dogs. for an alibi pick something everyone knows is happening, post a ton about it so people know you'll be there. if you plan on leaving the country don't leave right after you commit the murder, plan something for months, so it wont look that suspicious when you move to Canada all of a sudden

 **tpn simp** : that's all I can remember lol

 **dre** : I now know not to mess with you now. 

**404** : same. 

**arson** : you could burn the body, less evidence. or burn the fingerprints off

 **404** : @bad <3 please help me I'm scared

 **bi-con** : same here. please help us bad were in a group chat with psychopaths

 **tpn** **simp** : I prefer creative, but you do you lmao :) 

**bad <3**: i have no idea how to. I'm scared with you guys

 **furry** : send help

 **404:** what happened? 

**furry** : it's Tommy and boffy

 **furry** : ppl ease tell phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, thanks for reading  
> today's song rec is georgenotfound onlyfans  
> here's a reminder to: eat, drink some water, do your homework/chores, sleep, take care of a pet, take your meds, or take a shower.  
> love y'all /p :)


	5. [bi-con: that sounds like a 'you' problem, sorry :/]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posting this a bit early lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small mention about a school louckdown so if thats a trigger i dont want to scare you or anything.  
> 'dad' - philza minecraft  
> he here

_**[WHO DID IT?]** _

**tpn simp** : @dre can i add someone?

**dre** : as long as theyre not a child sure

**tpn simp** : ok

_[tpn simp has added 'dad']_

**'dad'** : What happened? Why was I added here? 

**tpn simp** : o yea something happened with fundy

**furry** : phil pleade help

**'dad'** : What happened??

**furry** : tommy and boffy.

**furry** : they managed to cause another fucking fire 

**bi-con** : how????

**furry** : DO YOUB THIMK I KNEO?????

**furry** : ALL I KNOW IS THAT I STEPPED AWAY FOR A COUPLE OF MINUTES AND THERES NOW A FIRE

**jared** : number 1 mistake, never leave tommy alone with chemicials.

**jared:** do you not remember what happened last year?

**arson** : yea lmao that was funnie

**404** : what?? happened??

**bi-con** : oh yea we forgpt that you were new lmao

**bi-con** : basically tommy has a reputation as a fire starter, last year in puffy's class the big project was to make a cold/ hot pack and demonstrate it to the class. tommy and tubbo were partnered up, as they usualy are, and forgot about it when they had literal weeks to do it. the day comes when it's due and tommy makes the most bull shit project. the problem, the plastic was too small, and the chemicals created gas. what do you get when you mix a small contanier with too much gas? it fucking exploded. tommy didnt measure any of the chemicials he put in so there was a LOT of them in the tiny ass pack. when the thing popped it was fucking loud. people thought it was a gun. we had to go on lockdown bc tommy procrastionated

**404** : i-

**404** : how is he even in fundys class? how has he not been expelled?

**dre** : 1,hes phils kid, and 2 science is one of the core classes

**arson** : ok then. i herd fire

**arson** : i will be there soon.

**'dad'** : No you will not.

**arson** : yes i will

**404** : no you wont. i stg sap

**furry** : well someone better come quick because there is STILL A FUCKING FIRE?

**bi-con** : that sounds like a 'you' problem, sorry :/

**tpn simp** : ^

**furry** : since you all took so long i managed to get the fire under control. 

**furry** : still cant put it out tho

**tpn simp** : @'dad' are you gonna do anything about it?

**'dad'** : I've sent some people, but I have no clue when they're getting there. Also, Fundy, where's your fire extinguisher?

_[furry has gone offline]_

**'dad':** Jesus fuck. I have things to do, I'll pop back in later.

_['dad' has gone offline]_

**jared** : anyone want some coffee lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading  
> song rec: you'll be gone by jonkagor  
> reminder to: eat, drink some water, do your homework, take your meds, strech, take a shower, finish your chores, or sleep  
> i might not be able to write for a little bit, sorry  
> love you guys /p /srs


	6. [cow man: no i willn't]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> students again :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dhmu - tommy  
> purple - purpled

_**[MCC 69:Magenta Minors]** _

**rantitty** : @cow man @BIGMANPOGCHAMP how did you manage to start another fire??

 **cow** **man** : i am god. 

**BIGMANPOGCHAMP** : as am i

 **cow** **man** : no you arent. you are sleep deprived and running on monster coffee and coke

 **🅱urpled** : you can't prove him wrong tommy. I just saw you down 3 cans of coke before class started

 **BIGMANPOGCHAMP** : fuck you

_[BIGMANPOGCHAMP has changed their nickname to dhmu]_

_[dhmu has gone offline]_

**buzz** : damn 

**rantitty** : well then. is anyone gonna get him?

 **cow** **man** : nah. ik where he's

 **rantitty** : oh ok

 **🅱urpled** : aait

 **🅱urpled** : why did you put he's??

 **cow** **man** : what's wrong with it. its grammatically correct

 **🅱urpled** : but is feels so wrong. tell me. to my face. that that. feels ok.

 **cow man** : mk. where you at? 

**rantitty** : boffy it isn't right. please fix your mistakes.

 **rantitty** : please im begging you

 **cow** **man** : no i willn't

 **🅱urpled** : that's it. that was the final straw.

_[🅱urpled has left the chatroom: MCC 69: Magenta Minors]_

_[cow man has added purple to MCC 69 Magenta Minors]_

**cow** **man** : you aren't aloud to leave :)

 **purple** : i hate life

 **buzz** : it isn't that bad lol

 **cow** **man** : thank you tubbo. I willn't stop doing this now. you've caused this, purpled.

 **buzz** : F

_[dhmu is online]_

**dhmu** : F

 **rantitty** : why did you come back online?

 **dhmu** : idk. im bored. and im in detention for the fire thing earlier

 **buzz** : are yoy there too boffy?

 **cow** **man** : nah i left

 **dhmu** : WHAT? WHREN???

 **cow** **man** : like after the first 5 minutes. that's the thing, you only needs to be there for the first and last five minutes and you're good.

 **rantitty** : why do you know this?

 **cow man** : lmao. someone I know went here :)

 **purple** : who?

 **cow** **man** : my brother lmao.

 **rantitty** : and that is?

 **cow man** : oh.

 **cow** **man** : it's

_[cow man has gone offline]_

**rantitty** : i- he always does that??? why???

 **buzz** : THAG MOTHER FUCKER

 **purple** : i guess we'll never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading.  
> today's song rec: sex with a ghost  
> reminder to eat, drink some water, do your homework, take your meds, stretch, take a shower, do your chores, or sleep :D
> 
> //caps  
> also,  
> I GUESS I FUCKIN MANIFESTED MCYT TEACHERS  
> i-


	7. [tpn simp: "i like your shoelaces."]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup gays.  
> manifestation time:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to Ao3's statistics, only a small percentage of you are subscribed. it's free, and you can always unsubscribe later. enjoy the fic  
> yooo chapter with long  
> hjonk - Karl  
> pian - a!ex quackity  
> niki - nihachu

_**[WHO DID IT?]** _

**jared** : sup mother fuckers 

**bad <3**: language Wilbur :(

 **arson** : hey

 **tpn simp** : hullo

 **dre** : o/

 **404** : mornin

 **bi-con** : wait what time is it?

 **furry** : check your phone dumbass

 **bi-con** : that that doesn't answer my questiob 

**'dad'** : It's 7:45.

 **bi-con** : SHIT

_[bi-con has gone offline]_

**tpn simp** : lmao 

**furry** : do any of you think that she'll get to school in time?

 **jared** : nah

 **furry** : you remenber what happened last time right?

 **arson** : oh yeah lmaoj

_[bi-con is online]_

**bi-con** : @'dad' I'm going to be late :)

 **'dad'** : Saw that coming. When do you think you'll get here?

 **bi-con** : um

 **bi-con** : maybe 815-829

 **bi-con** : 820*

 **'dad'** : That's fine. 

**'dad'** : just get here.

 **bi-con** : ye sir

 **404** : yo what fuckin day is it

 **arson** : at you serious?

 **404** : no I'm asking even though I know the answer. what do you thik?

 **furry** : thik

 **tpn** **simp** : thik 

**bisness** **man** : thik 

**404** : fuck you guys. I'm going dark

_[404 has gone offline]_

**bi-con** : stuck in trafic. no clue when I'll get to the school. also @dre can I add some people?

 **dre** : sure. also hurry up

_[ **bi-con** has added **hjonk** , **pian** , and **niki** to **WHO DID IT?** ]_

**niki** : hi everyone!

 **bad <3**: hi niki!! <3

 **tpn** **simp** : the GC name really needs to be changed.

 **hjonk** : SAPNAP!

 **arson** : KARL

 **pian** : wow I feel so forgotten

 **bisness** **man** : hello

 **pian** : you don't count

 **'dad'** : could you guys focus on your classes?

 **pian** : I could, but no ones doing anything lmao

 **'dad'** : sigh. well manage to do something today, and no fires. Bye.

_['dad' has gone offline]_

_[404 is online]_

404: guess im back now.

 **dre** : ion think he can count on the fire thing tbh

 **bisness man** : I just realized something

 **404** : and that is?

 **furry** : what is it?

_[bisness man has change bi-con's nickname to Ere(c)t]_

**404** : sigh

 **Ere(c)t** : skmethjbg

 **Hjonk** : ok.

 **Hjonk** : I need some info

 **Hjonk** : i know eret listens to sweater weather, anyone else? do I have any mother mother listeners?

 **Ere(c)t** : you are correct

 **niki** : i listen to sweater weather :)

 **404** : tf that mean?

 **Tpn** **simp** : @404 it means that Karl's asking if anyone is bi 

**Ere(c)t** : yea pretty much.

 **jared** : wait how do you know that tech?

 **tpn simp** : "i like your shoelaces."

_[tpn simp has gone offline]_

**dre** : oH NO

 **Ere(c)t** : HDOABDUEKSNSIS

 **furry** : tbh, I had a feeling

 **404** : what?? does this mean??

 **arson** : ^ I am conused

 **niki** : shush George,grown ups are talking. sap I'll DM you :)

 **arson** : ok 

**404** : I am still? confused???

 **dre** : good

 **niki** : anyways I will start searching for techs old blog. I'll be back with updates! :D

 **dre** : o7

 **Ere(c)t** : o7 good luck

 **furry** : o7

_[niki has gone offline]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Song rec: Stal  
> Reminder to : eat, drink some water, do your homework, take your meds, do your chores, sleep, take a shower, or stretch :D


	8. arson: WHAT THE FUCK IS A TUMBLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to ao3's statistics, only a small percentage of you are subscribed. if you subscribe, you get email notifications of this story being updated. its free and you can always unsubscribe later. enjoy the fic  
> pet killer - sapnap

_**[WHO DID IT?]** _

_[tpn simp is online]_

**tpn** **simp** : jesus fuck why are you guys so focused on this?

 **dre** : just because.

 **arson** : niki I am still confused

 **niki** : oh yea I'll DM you

_[private conversation between pet killer and niki]_

**niki** : basically if you tell someone that you like their shoe laces youre saying that you use Tumblr without saying you use Tumblr

 **pet** **killer** : oh.

_[WHO DID IT?]_

**arson** : WHAT THE FUCK IS A TUMBLER

 **arson** : Tumblr*

 **furry** : its like a better version of twitter, mixed with a shit ton of fandoms. that's the only way I can describe it. its very cursed.

 **bisness** **man** : not a bad explanation furry

 **furry** : I'm done

[furry has left the chatroom: WHO DID IT?]

 **bisness man** : lmao

[ **Ere(c)t** has added **funds** to **WHO DID IT?** ]

_[Ere(c)t has changed the chatroom name to The Lounge]_

**Ere(c)t** : better

 **funds** : why would you add me back

_[bisness man has changed funds's nickname to furry]_

**furry** : I hate life

 **arson** : need a fire to spice things up?

 **404** : he does not. right, sapnap?

 **arson** : I have my matches

 **bad <3**: sap please don't start a fire :(

 **arson** : ok bad

 **bad <3**: :D

 **404** : why do you listen to bad and not me :(

 **arson** : I like bad more that's why

 **404** : im sad now

 **dre** : suffer.

 **404** : i-

_[404 has gone offline]_

**niki** : I THINK I HAVE A LEAD.

 **furry** : post

 **niki** : I can't post images for some reason. but tech was your old user something related to pigs. this is critical information.

 **tpn** **simp** : yep. that's all you get from me.

 **niki** : that's all I need. brb

_[niki has gone offline]_

**tpn** **simp** : I feel like I should be scared.

 **furry** : you should be.

 **tpn simp** : thanks for the reassuring words Fundy.

 **furry** : np

_[niki is online]_

**niki** : so.

 **niki** : hello tumblr user technothepig

 **tpn simp** : i-

 **tpn simp** : how????

 **tpn** **simp** : area you friends with a fucking kpop stan? its been less than a day. how???

 **niki** : I Have My Ways.

 **arson** : yea niki's built different. don't chalange her

_[Ere(c)t has changed tpn simp's nickname to technothepig]_

**Ere(c)t** : a needed change

 **technothepig** : sigh. I'm gonna leave. got a class in a few minutes

 **niki** : bye :)

 **dre** : byr

_[technothepig has gone offline]_

_['dad' is online]_

_**'dad'** replied to the message '"i like your shoelaces."' from **technothepig**_

**'dad'** : thanks I stole them from the president

_['dad' has gone offline]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone thanks for reading  
> as always here's a reminder to: eat, brush ytour teeth, do your homework, take your meds, drink some water, take a shower, or sleep.  
> song rec: merry go round of life  
> see you later  
> (:


	9. um this is the title ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayo read this

_**[MCC 69: Magenta Minors]** _

**dhmu** : look at what Wilbur sent me

 **dhmu** : _shoelaces.jpg_

 **rantitty** : philza tumbkr pog

 **cow** **man** : how do ypou know that that means

 **rantitty** : I have an account.

 **buzz** : cool! :D

 **cow** **man** : wow

 **🅱urpled** : wow indeed

 **🅱urpled** : anyways, did anyone finish Mr fundys hw?

 **cow** **man** : why didn't you finish it?

 **🅱urpled** : bedwars.

 **rantitty** : understandable

 **rantitty** : but I didn't finish it either. 

**cow** **man** : @dhmu @buzz did you finish the home work?

 **dhmu** : no

 **buzz** : I started it, habemt finished it yet :(

 **cow** **man** : jesus fuck am I the only responsible one here?

 **🅱urpled** : bruh

 **cow** **man** : I said responsible, not sane.

 **cow** **man** : anyways meet me by the tree. I can let y'all coppy it

 **buzz** : thanks :)))

 **rantitty** : thanks man

 **cow** **man** : hurry up before I choose not to

_[dhmu has gone offline]_

_[🅱urpled has gone offline]_

_[buzz has gone offline]_

_[rantitty has gone offline]_

_[cow man has gone offline]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: ranboo actually goes on Tumblr :D  
> sorry for the short chapter, I genuinely didn't know what to write for a while  
> As always, thanks for reading and here's your reminder toeat, brush your teeth, do your homework, take your meds, drink some water, take a shower, or sleep :)  
> song rec: do it all the time  
> See you later :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading people  
> please don't expect constant updates  
> please.  
> this chapter was brought you by a loop of bubblegum bitch by MARINA and choke by i dont know how but they found me  
> :D  
> please comment i crave ~validation~  
> also hello to fox/ box/ far if you see this :))


End file.
